A Lovely Valentine
by CanuckDaysfan
Summary: EJ & Abby think they are destined to be alone at the end of Valentine's Day, but fate has other plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

"How did the conference call go?"

"Not well." Sami replied as she sat down on the sofa. She took a bite of the chocolate cupcake she'd carried in from the kitchen. "Oh my god, Johnny & Sydney were right. Abigail's cupcakes _are_ amazing."

EJ momentarily flashed back to the moment in the shower when Abigail had taken off her bra. "They are indeed." He shook his head. Now was not the time to be distracted by thoughts of their last tryst. He turned his attention back to Sami. "What do you mean by not well?"

Sami finished chewing before answering. "Henri wants to meet with me in person tomorrow."

"Oh I didn't realize he was coming to the States?"

Sami shook her head. "No. He wants me to fly to Paris. I've already called the pilot. I'm flying overnight. I'm not coming back until the deal is done."

EJ was more than a little perturbed. There was a time when Sami would talk to him before making major decisions. Sure, she was a division head for Countess Wilhelmina, but he was still her boss and lately it seemed that she bypassed him as much as possible. He had chalked it up to a passive-aggressive response to what happened with Kristen and Eric and hoped that she'd eventually get over it. But the longer it went on, the more and more convinced he grew that nothing was ever going to change. Their relationship was in trouble. That much was clear. "It's Valentine's Day."

Sami chuckled. "So? Allie and Johnny are going to skiing at Green Mountain Lodge with Lucas this weekend, and Sydney is at my mom's. They won't even notice that I'm gone."

"Well then, I guess you've thought of everything, haven't you?" EJ snapped.

"EJ, we'll talk when I get back. Okay? I promise." Sami replied absently. "And thanks again for the beautiful necklace."

"Sure. No problem." EJ replied without enthusiasm. "Samantha, keep me in the loop about Henri."

"I will." Sami said. If she was aware of his annoyance, she wasn't acknowledging it. She stood up, finishing the last bite of the cupcake. "Wow. That was delicious. If you run into Abigail, please let her know that she's welcome to come over here and make cupcakes anytime she wants."

EJ waited til she'd left the room before softly saying. "If you only knew Samantha. If you only knew."

* * *

"Abby are you sure you don't want to come with us to Green Mountain Lodge?"

"No mom. It's been a long week and a _really_ long day. I'm going to make some cocoa, grab a good book and hide away all weekend."

"Oh my gosh, that's right. You were up at the crack of dawn baking cupcakes with Johnny DiMera. How did that go?" Jennifer laughed.

"It was fun. Johnny really enjoyed it."

"Those poor kids. Stuck with parents too self-absorbed to help with something as simple as that."

"Oh that's not true."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "You mean Sami actually stuck around and baked?"

Abby shook her head. "No. EJ did."

Jennifer scoffed. "I find it hard to picture EJ DiMera being that hands-on."

"You'd be surprised at what EJ's hands can do." Abby replied without thinking, and then quickly caught herself. "I mean, I used to see him with the kids and with Theo when I was dating Chad. He's a very involved parent."

"Well I suppose that's one thing that he has going for him then."

"Yeah." Abby said softly, her pulse racing as her body remembered all of the other things EJ had going for him.

"Well, I guess I'd better get go make sure that JJ is ready to go. Lucas and the twins will be here any minute now."

"Have a good time skiing."

"Oh we will. It's such a relief to have JJ's trial over with. Time to celebrate. One last time, are you sure I can't get you to change your mind?"

"No." Abby shook her head. "I really just want a quiet weekend. No people. No phones. No interruptions. Just solitude."

"You should go out to Smith Island then if you really want an escape." Jennifer suggested. "You're guaranteed isolation there. Even cell phones don't work."

But EJ's does. Abby almost said, but stopped just in time. The last thing she needed now was Jennifer wondering why she knew that EJ's cell phone worked perfectly fine at the cabin.

Her mom was onto something though. The cabin was a relaxing place, so maybe she would head out there. She already knew what who be occupying her mind the minute she closed her eyes tonight and staying in Salem would put temptation far too close. Far better for everyone for her to be a ferry ride away from acting on her impulses.

* * *

EJ was a little surprised to see the light in the cabin as he walked up the path from the boat launch. From his phone conversation with Johnny an hour ago, he knew that Hope and Ciara had joined Jennifer, Lucas, JJ and the twins at Green Mountain Lodge for the weekend. And a check with the security detail he'd assigned to tale Nick, Fallon was still in Salem. Will was busy celebrating his engagement with Sonny, so that left only one Horton who could possibly be out here. Anticipation pushed a shot of adrenalin through his blood. He'd come out here to distance himself away from temptation, but fate apparently had other plans.

* * *

Abby stood back and admired the roaring fire she'd just started. "Perfect." She glanced over at the woodpile. It was running low. "May as well top that up before I take off my coat." She turned and headed to the door.

* * *

Outside, EJ took a deep breath. A glance through the window a moment earlier confirmed what he had suspected. Abigail was there, alone. He lifted his hand to knock, just as the door flung open.

"EJ!"

"Hello Abigail." He said calmly.

Abby was flustered. He was the last person she'd been expecting to see. A thousand thoughts swirled in her head. Dangerous, exciting, forbidden thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak and before she could stop herself the words tumbled out. "I need wood."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

EJ smirked.

Abby's eyes widened as it dawned on her what she'd said. "For the fire, I mean. I need more logs. The pile is low."

EJ's smirk turned into a grin. "Of course. Here. I'll trade you." He handed her the small bag he'd brought along and took the canvas bag meant for hauling wood. "I'll be back in a minute."

"It's piled on a rack on side of the cabin – beside the shower."

"I know that sweetheart."

Of course he knew. Abby thought to herself as she set his bag on the table and began to peel off her coat and scarf. Very few details ever escaped his attention. It was one of the many things that she found so fascinating about him.

"This should last us for a while." EJ remarked as he returned, the canvas bag overflowing with firewood.

Abby licked her lips as she watched him carefully stack it next to the fireplace. He'd changed clothes from what she'd seen him in earlier in the day. Gone was his usual business attire. He was now wearing jeans – similar to the ones he'd worn on that fateful day in January that changed everything. She let her gaze linger on him. The man was simply magnificent.

Abby had grown up surrounded by extremely handsome men: her dad, her uncles Mike and Lucas. Even her brother JJ had turned out to be a stud. She'd dated Chad and Cameron, both handsome men in their own right, but nothing had prepared her for the jolt she felt every time she looked at EJ DiMera. This wasn't a new thing. She'd felt the same stirring on the day she met him back in 2006, when he was still EJ Wells, racecar driver and she was nothing more than an awkward teenager in the throes of an instant crush. She hadn't lied when she'd told him that any woman with a pulse would want to sleep with him. Well, apparently any woman other than Sami Brady.

The thought of EJ's fiancée brought Abby back to her senses. "Where's Sami?"

EJ straightened and brushed wood chips off his hands before looking at his watch. "Somewhere over the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, by now."

"What?"

"She had to fly to Paris for a business meeting. She'll be gone the whole weekend, at least."

"And the twins are on the Horton ski trip." Abby noted. "Sydney?"

"Is at Marlena's."

"So you're all alone. Or not?" Abby asked. "Stefano?"

"In Italy."

Abby nodded. "So you had that whole mausoleum to yourself, and you decided to slum it at the Horton Cabin instead?"

EJ smiled wryly. "I was trying to be proactive. Thanks to Johnny, I knew you'd turned down the ski trip." He walked up to the cabin door and turned the lock. Then, after glancing out the window over the sink, he shut the curtains. "The thought of you alone in the Horton house was too tempting. I came here to put some distance between us."

"Too tempting?" Abby's heart r. "But you made it clear that we can't keep doing this EJ." She was playing with fire, but she didn't care. The payoff would be worth it. sang. She [i]knew[/i] she'd been getting to him just as much as he was getting to her.

His eyes darkened dangerously as he removed his jacket and carefully draped it over the chair. He reached his hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her to him.

His thumb traced circles on her palm as he murmured seductively. "Do you want me to leave Abigail?"

Abby didn't have to think twice as she snaked her free hand up his chest. "Oh hell no."

"I didn't think so." EJ said before leaning down to capture her lips.

The next few minutes were a blur for Abby as clothes were discarded between passionate, desperate kisses. Finally she found herself on her back on the bed, legs open, waiting for him.

"EJ?" She asked with concern. He seemed to be in a daze as he stared down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said breathlessly. "It's just that—" He paused, seemingly struggling to find the right words. "You're exquisite."

Abby blushed from head to toe. People, mainly relatives, had always told her she was pretty. She knew that she wasn't unattractive, but she'd never seen anyone look at her the way EJ was looking at her right now. It was too much. She needed him inside her. Now.

She wiggled her hips slightly and whimpered his name. "EJ. Please."

He chuckled softly before lining up at her entrance. He lifted her hips and thrust inside in a single stroke.

Abby's back arched in pleasure at the sudden fullness. This is what she'd been craving since their last time together in the shower.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes." She breathed. She was more than okay. She was in heaven.

He began to move, slowly at first. Abby was having none of that. They could take their time during the next round. After all of the interruptions they'd experienced, she had an itch that needed to be scratched. "Faster." She urged him and then moaned in pleasure as he complied.

Over and over he thrust into her. She dug her nails into his back and tightened her legs around him.

"Oh God EJ, I'm so close."

That was all he needed to hear. In a flash he flipped her over so that she was now straddling him. Abby leaned down and met his mouth in a passionate kiss as her body contracted. Seconds later, EJ joined her in ecstasy.

Spent, for the moment at least, they lay together, still joined.


	3. Chapter 3

EJ smiled contently as he absently caressed circles on Abigail's back. Their first intense round of lovemaking had led to a second, equally pleasurable one, and finally for Abigail, a blissful fall into sleep.

EJ couldn't sleep. Holding her in his arms set his mind spinning faster than the wheels on his old race car. How could something that he knew to be wrong, feel so damn right? How had he ended up here, not just tonight, but each time and each place, with this angel?

And there was no doubt in his mind that Abigail was an angel. She had to have been sent by heaven. There was no other explanation for the soothing effect she had already had on his injured soul.

He had never been a real believer of the concept of soul mates. Sure, he'd played along when his father orchestrated the ruse of the souls of Santo DiMera and Colleen Brady having been passed to him and Samantha, making them destined to be soul mates. He'd carefully masked his skepticism about the subject, but only because it served his mission at the time. It wasn't until Abigail entered his life that he began to understand that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't all just make-believe.

For as long as he could remember, he'd always felt a little lost and out of place. How could he not? He'd been schooled in the best boarding schools in England and aside from the times he was allowed to spend the weekend with his mother and stepfather, he was routinely whisked away to the DiMera villa in Italy and occasionally Maison Blanche in New Orleans. He didn't regret the opportunities given by such an extravagant lifestyle, but without siblings or friends his age, and a father occupied with other interests, it had been an exceedingly lonely existence.

The minute he was old enough, he compensated for what had been absent by filling his life with fast cars and even faster women. And it was those fast women who made Abigail's effect on him that much more potent.

Unlike Sami, Nicole, Taylor and Kate, the women he'd been with since arriving in Salem years ago, Abigail was an innocent. He knew she'd been with his brother Chad a time or two, but he could tell by her reaction to his touch that she was experiencing most of it for the first time.

It turned him on more than he believed to be possible, to know that he was the tutor and she the willing pupil. And there was so much more that he wanted to teach her. If only…

He sighed. That was his daily lament now – that he wasn't free to be with his angel Abigail. If it was only Samantha's heart that he had to break, he could do it. He was realistic enough about the state of their relationship to know that if Johnny and Sydney didn't exist, neither would they. The passage of time since Brady and Kristen's failed wedding and Samantha's subsequent expulsion of him from their bedroom had proved that to him, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Simply put, without the sex to blind them, they had only the children to bind them. That was the problem. Given his own childhood experiences, he couldn't bear to throw his children's lives into turmoil. He knew it wasn't fair to him or to Abigail or even to Samantha, but it was the way it needed to be.

The thought remained on his mind as he finally drifted off to sleep, still tightly holding on to his angel.

Hours later, Abby woke with a start as she felt the touch of warm water between her legs. She looked down to where an intent EJ was gently cleaning the aftermath of their earlier lovemaking from her with a washcloth. She squirmed, blushing from head to toe. "EJ what are you doing?"

He chuckled at her sudden modesty. "I wanted to wake you up."

"Well it's working."

"Oh sweetheart, I haven't even begun." To drive home his point, his thumb replaced the washcloth, immediately zeroing in on her clit.

As he rubbed it in circles, Abby's hips buckled in response and she sucked in a breath. "Oh!"

EJ grinned proudly at her reaction. "You liked that?"

"Oh yeah." She breathed.

"Well hang on sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet." He moved his thumb off her center, causing her to moan in protest. He chuckled again and reached up to grab her hips. Instinctively, she moved to help him, spreading her legs to straddle his broad shoulders. He pulled her down until her womanhood was right in front of his face.

Abby thought she was going to pass out at the touch of his tongue on her clit. As his expert mouth worked his magic, alternately sucking her engorged center and blowing little puffs of air, a writhing Abby strained to hang onto any semblance of control,

EJ was having none of that. He lifted his head momentarily. "Let it go Abigail. Give in to it."

She did just that and felt herself shattering into a million pieces.

As her spasms subsided, he climbed back up onto the bed and asked in a hoarse whisper. "Do you trust me Abigail?"

It was a loaded question of course, but in bed she trusted him explicitly. Still catching her breath, she could only nod.

That was the answer he was looking for. Within seconds his hands were back on her hips, this time rolling her over. She realized what he wanted and scrambled up onto her knees. Backing towards him, she let out a moan of anticipation as the tip of his erection brushed against her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He was tentative. "If it gets uncomfortable, it's okay, we can stop. Some women can't handle my length this way."

Abby resisted the urge to smack him for invoking thoughts of his previous lovers, but she knew why he was worried and her heart melted at his concern. She didn't have much experience, but she had read a lot. She knew he was big. And he was certainly bigger than Chad. But any trepidation she may have had about her body's ability to handle him, had disappeared the first time they made love.

She tilted her head back and reassured him. "It's okay. We fit together perfectly."

That was all the encouragement that EJ needed. On his knees, he grasped her hips and pulled her back onto him.

Abby sucked in her breath, and tensed up slightly at the sensation of fullness. He'd been deep before, but never quite like this. After a moment she felt her body relax. She nodded to him. "I'm good."

"You certainly are." He murmured into her ear as he started his rhythmic thrusting. At the same time his hand wrapped around her, his fingers swiftly finding her engorged nipples.

Abby's back arched in pleasure. She lifted her arm back and snaked her hand through his hair, pulling him closer.

The urgency of their earlier lovemaking gave way to a slower, more tempered, but equally pleasurable pace. They took their time until finally they could bear it no more. With a final groan EJ shot his seed deep inside her convulsing walls.

Completely spent and breathing heavily, neither had the strength to speak as they collapsed into a heap of sweaty, entangled limbs on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

EJ chuckled as Abigail's rumbling stomach broke the peaceful morning quiet of the cabin.

"Sorry." She said as she lifted her head from his chest, where she'd been resting contentedly after their latest round of lovemaking. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

EJ grinned. "No need to apologize. I'm starving too. We worked up quite the appetite last night and again this morning."

Abby blushed and nodded. "We did."

EJ reluctantly disengaged from their embrace and moved to get out of the bed, causing Abby to moan in protest. "Where are you going?"

He reached down and retrieved his boxer shorts and put them on before answering. "I." He said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I am going to get you something to eat. We can't have you starving to death out here. What would your mother and brother think?"

Abby laughed. "If my mother and brother knew what I was doing and with whom, I think they'd rather have me starve."

"Touché."

"Where exactly are you going? There's barely anything out here, and nothing opens until late spring. It's February."

EJ winked before walking to the door of the cabin. As he opened it, he called back to her, "You'll see."

Abby sat up, watching him curiously as he bend down and retrieved a black wicker picnic basket. "Now that's impressive. Did it just materialize there out of thin air?"

EJ laughed. "No, while you were sleeping during the night I texted my men back in Salem and placed our breakfast order. I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for, so there's a bit of everything."

"I know I've told you this before, but the rich really do live different lives."

EJ chuckled. "We're not that different." He watched her hungrily as she slipped from the bed, naked, and wandered over to the chair by the fireplace to grab her robe. "We have the same basic needs and desires as anyone."

Abby felt the heat in her cheeks as he stared at her. Just when she was about to break and throw herself into his arms for yet another round of lovemaking, her stomach reminded her of why she'd left the warm cocoon of the bed. She donned the robe and wandered over to the table. "So what's in there?"

EJ reluctantly turned his attention to the food that Mary, his housekeeper, had prepared. "Let's see." He began pulling containers out and checking their contents. "We have some strawberries and melon slices. And some chocolate dip to go with the fruit."

Abby deliberately traced a path with her eyes down EJ's chest and licked her lips as her gaze settled on his boxer shorts. "I think we should save that for a little later."

It was EJ's turn to feel flushed. Abigail may have started as a novice in the bedroom, but she was learning fast.

"Anything else in there?" Abby asked.

"Some pastries, a loaf of freshly baked bread - still warm, scrambled eggs, an assortment of cheeses. And last but not least, some bacon – regular, turkey and Canadian."

"No sausage?"

There was no way EJ was going to miss an opportunity to make Abby blush. He teased her. "You want sausage? I've got a big one that you can sample a little later – after breakfast."

"A big sausage indeed." Abby flirted back. Sounds lovely. I'm going to hold you to that."

"You'd better." EJ knew he must have the biggest, goofiest grin on his face, but he didn't care. He was happy, happier than he could ever remember being in his life. And it was all because of his angel Abigail. "Can I get you anything to drink? Looks like Mary sent freshly squeezed orange juice, sparkling apple juice, coffee? Or I can make some tea."

"No coffee. I don't want coffee breath."

"Good idea. Orange juice then?"

Abby nodded as she reached for a plate and began filling it with food. As she nibbled on a slice of turkey bacon she said to EJ. "And to think, I was planning to have instant oatmeal for breakfast."

"You were also planning to have a relaxing weekend up here, all by yourself."

"I was." Abby acknowledged as she took a seat at the table. "This is much, much better."

"So tell me Abigail." EJ began as he joined her with his own plate of food. "What else were you planning to do up here?"

Coming from anyone else, Abby would have taken that as a polite question warranting a vague response, but she knew better with him. When EJ asked her a question, she sensed that he was genuinely interested in hearing her answer. It gave her a heady feeling, knowing that. The only other man who'd ever been that interested in hearing what she had to say was her father. Certainly Chad and Cameron had never paid much attention.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Well EJ, I brought a book and I was going to go for a hike along the beach and find a big rock to perch on and catch up on my reading."

"What are you reading?"

"_Goddesses, Whores, Wives, and Slaves._"

EJ nodded thoughtfully. If he was surprised by her answer, he didn't show it. "You're interested in the classical world?"

Abby wasn't surprised for a moment that he knew of the book. If there was one thing that she knew, it was the extent of his intellect. She also had little doubt that when something fascinated him, he went all out in his pursuit of knowledge. "It's an interest I've developed more recently." After I started sleeping with a hot man from an Italian family she thought to herself. "I spent a semester of college in Spain and managed to pop over to Italy and Greece a few times. The whole region fascinates me. I'd like the opportunity to spend more time there someday."

"Do you speak Italian?"

"A little. But I'm fluent in Spanish and I can get by in French." Abby answered honestly. "Why?"

"You'd pick up Italian in no time then."

Abby laughed. "Okay. I guess. I'm not sure why I'd need to, living here."

"Who's to say you'll always live in Salem?" EJ answered cryptically.

"What about you? What languages do you speak?"

"Italian of course, French, Japanese and I'm working on Mandarin and Cantonese."

"Of course, the languages of the business world. No Spanish then?"

"A little."

Abby grinned. "You'd pick it up in no time then."

"Touché."

They spent the next few minutes eating their delicious food, neither feeling the need to fill the silence with extraneous chatter. EJ enjoyed the peace and quiet, content to just be with her. Between chatterbox Johnny and even bigger chatterbox Sami, peace and quiet during mealtime wasn't something he often experience. Having Abigail sharing it with him was icing on the proverbial cake and filled him with a feeling that he couldn't quite identify.

After polishing off their platefuls and putting away the leftovers, EJ perched on the end of the bed and pulled Abigail onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into her the crook of her neck and placed soft kisses on the delicate tissue.

Abby practically purred at his touch. "You know." She said mischievously as he peppered her skin with affection. "You were going to show me your sausage after breakfast."

EJ threw back his head and laughed out loud. "That's right. I was. Can you feel it sweetheart?"

"Oh is that what that is?" She wiggled suggestively against him and could feel him harden in response. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take it out and have a look."

She slid off his lap and stood at the end of the bed, licking her lips in anticipation. EJ slid back and lifted his hips to slide off his boxers. Then he laid back and let her do exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Abigail, we're home!"

Abby stood up from the sofa as JJ walked into the the livingroom, followed by Jennifer. She noted their sunkissed cheeks and laughed. "Well you two certainly look like you had a fun weekend on the slopes. Good skiing?"

"The best." JJ affirmed.

"What about you sweetie?" Jennifer asked as she gave Abby a hug. "You certainly look a lot better today than you did on Friday. Did you manage to have a relaxing weekend?"

Abby felt the heat in her cheeks as she thought about everything she'd done with EJ over the past couple of days. "I did. I took your advice and went out to Smith Island. It was wonderful."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Jennifer smiled. "We'll have to sit down later and you can tell me everything you did."

Abby bit her bottom lip. _Not on your life Mom_. "So how was the trip? Did Uncle Lucas have his hands full with Allie and Johnny? What about Hope and Ciara?"

"Everyone had a great time Abs, you should have been there. We had a huge snowball fight, boys against girls. Uncle Lucas, Johnny and I whipped them."

"Hey!" Jennifer teasingly scolded him. "We would have won if Ciara hadn't decided to turn on us."

"Ciara helped the boys?"

"She was annoyed with Allie. She told her, and this is a direct quote 'You're way too nice to be Sami Brady's daughter. Where's your killer instinct?'"

"Oh no." Abby laughed. "Poor Allie. And poor Hope."

"Indeed." Jennifer agreed.

"Hey Mom, when are we going to eat?"

"Typical JJ. Not two minutes in the door and already searching for food. How about I whip us up some dinner?" Jennifer asked.

"That sounds good." Abby agreed just as she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and took a quick glance at it. EJ had texted. _Call Me._ "You know what Mom? I'll be in to help in a few minutes. I just need to make a quick call."

"No problem Sweetie."

Abby headed upstairs. Once in her room, she turned on her stereo, softly enough that she'd be able to hear EJ on the phone, but loudly enough that JJ or her mom wouldn't be able to hear her talking if they walked by.

She took a deep breath and called. He must have been waiting for her call as he answered immediately.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hi."

"You wanted me to call?"

"Sorry. Of course I did."

"So?" Abby rolled her eyes. Sometimes, make that most of the time, EJ could be so frustrating to communicate with.

"Abigail, I didn't really like how we ended things today."

"Well that's the problem EJ, we didn't actually end them. Our weekend together was lovely, but we're still stuck with the same problem we had before. I want more. I think you want more too, but you're still with Sami."

She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. And I know it's complicated. And the past few days have done nothing but make things more complicated."

"That was never my intention Abigail, you have to believe that. I never wanted to hurt you."

She took another deep, calming breath. From her perspective it was so clear. She was falling in love with him and she'd bet her life that he was falling in love with her. Unfortunately she didn't think he was as far along in the awareness process as she was. He was still in denial about his future with Sami. "I know you didn't, and I know you don't, but the reality is, someone is going to get hurt." _And I hope it's not me._

"I just need time, Abigail. Time to figure out what to do. I have to think of Johnny & Sydney."

Well that was new. Prior to the weekend, he had always referred to what happened with them as a mistake. This was the first time he had ever mentioned a possible future that didn't quite fit his years long goal of marrying Sami. Maybe there was some hope for them after all?

_What do I have to lose? Just my heart? But I'll lose that no matter what if he stays with Sami._ "How much time?"

"I can't say for sure."

"EJ—"

"Six months."

That didn't sound so bad, but she was skeptical. "Really?"

"I don't want to disrupt the kids' lives during the school year. And disentangling Samantha from CW and DiMera Enterprises will take a bit of finessing on my part. I can't just leave her high and dry."

"I understand that." Abby sighed. "But do you expect me to just sit patiently at home and wait for all of that to magically happen?"

"Of course not. I want you to move to Europe."

"Excuse me?" Abby pulled the phone away and frowned at it. "You already asked me to do that once and I turned you down flat."

"This is different." EJ insisted. "Look, you and I both know that when I tell Samantha that I don't want to marry her, she's going to be out for blood. I don't intend to tell her about us, but she'll be suspicious of everything and everyone. For my own peace of mind, I need you where I know you'll be safe – where I have the resources to protect you."

"And just how do you plan to protect me if I'm not in Salem."

"Simple. You'll be in Italy, working for DiMera Enterprises."

"Doing what?"

"A hell of a lot more than your little job at the hospital working with your mother." EJ snapped with a touch of condescension.

"Hey!"

"Look, it's fine as a starting point for your career, but you and I both know that you'll get bored there very quickly. You're far too smart. At DE the sky's the limit. With your language ability and your education, you'll be an asset to our organization. Even if you and I had never happened, I'd still consider it a coup to bring you on board."

Abby smiled and wondered if his charm would always be able to disarm her so quickly. "And if I say yes, then what am I supposed to tell my mom and JJ?"

"The truth."

"I'm _not_ telling them about our affair."

"No, I meant the truth about the fabulous opportunity for your career."

"She's not going to like me working for the DiMeras. Not at all." Abby reminded him.

"She doesn't have to know at first. I'll have one of our Italian subsidiaries make you an offer. She won't know."

"Okay."

"So we agree?"

"Six months." Abby said.

"Six months. I promise."

After she ended the call, Abby sat down on her bed. She could hear her heart racing in her ears. She was taking a huge leap of faith, placing her trust in EJ DiMera. But if it worked, the payoff would more than make up for the risk. She just hoped she wouldn't live to regret her decision.

* * *

_February 2016_

"Oh my god, EJ!" Abby shouted across the terrace to where he was standing, admiring the view of the Mediterranean from the DiMera Villa.

"What?" EJ ran back to her. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is something wrong? Are you in pain?"

Abby shook her head and reached for his hand. She placed it across her swollen belly. "She's kicking. Can you feel it?"

"I can!" EJ laughed. "She? Did you manage to wrangle that information out of the doctor at your last checkup while I had my back turned or something? I thought we agreed to let it be a surprise"

"No." Abby smiled. "It will be a surprise. I just happen to think it'll be a girl. Call it mother's intuition."

"Okay Mrs. DiMera. And for what it's worth." He winked. "I think it's a girl too."

"Sydney will be so happy if it is." Abby said. "When we were in Salem at Christmas she told me in no uncertain terms that I'd better give her a baby sister. No more stinky boys."

"Well I'm not willing to promise that to her. This is just our first one together. I want to have many children with you." He gave her a quick kiss. "Boys and girls - a whole house full. Besides, we're not responsible for the 'stinky boys'. Her mother is. She can take up that issue with Samantha & Lucas."

Abby laughed. "At some point we need to define what you mean by a 'house full', but for now I'm just happy that I'm having only one. I still can't believe that Sami and my Uncle Lucas had triplets."

"I don't think they quite believe it either. Making up for lost time I guess." EJ murmured as he pulled her into a hug. "Speaking of lost time, have I thanked you today for taking a chance and waiting for me?"

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. I don't ever want you to forget how grateful I am that you waited."

"You're not the only one. I'm so happy that it worked out in the best possible way for everyone." She thought back to the night he asked her to wait and the weeks and months that followed, and she still amazed at how it had all turned out. The job offer from Italy had arrived, as promised by the end of February. Abby had told her mother about the fabulous opportunity and Jennifer arranged for the hospital to let her out of her contract early. She moved to Rome, into a small apartment not far from her office that had enough room for JJ or her mother to visit from time to time. EJ visited too, whenever he could find a reason to visit the European headquarters of DE. And of course she did see him on the day of Will and Sonny's wedding as she had flown home specifically to be their best woman. It was a few days after that wedding, once Abby was back on the plane to Rome that EJ finally sat Sami down for a much needed conversation. By the time Abby was back in Italy, there was a message from EJ saying it had been done. Surprisingly, Sami hadn't put up much of a fight. EJ wasn't the only one who'd grown weary of their relationship and wanted to move on. They agreed that it would be best if Sami left the company and they arranged to share custody of the kids for as long as they both lived in Salem.

To no one's surprise, especially EJ's, Sami and Lucas found their way back to each other within a few months, and remarried. EJ seized that as the perfect "excuse" to move to Italy and join Abby. Johnny and Sydney stayed with their Sami and Lucas, and EJ saw them on his monthly trips back to the Salem office.

A few months passed and Abby and EJ agreed to let the beginning of their relationship forever be a secret kept between them and of course Stefano. JJ was the first of the Hortons to find out about EJ when, after catching a flight on standby, he arrived a little earlier than expected at Abby's apartment one day, and found them together. News quickly spread, and Abby endured a flurry of outraged emails and phone calls from every branch of the Horton/Johnson/Deveraux clan. Fortunately, she'd been prepared for it, and since everyone naturally assumed that Abby and EJ had fallen in love while working together, they gradually came around and accepted it, albeit with more than a touch of wariness. Abby didn't care. She knew her heart and EJ's.

Now, as she felt the baby flutter, she again reached for EJ's hand and placed it on her stomach. The look of pure amazement and love on his face assured her that everything had worked out the way it was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
